What're You Doing
by Stinger909XL
Summary: A story which takes place over ten years, starting from when Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee meet at the start of their four years at Beacon Academy.


**Beacon**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **2013**

 **First Year**

"What're you doing?" Weiss screeched at Ruby, who was laying on the floor, white suitcases around her.

"Uh, sorry..." Ruby said, and Weiss looked down at the younger girl.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss demanded from Ruby angrily. Ruby picked up a case from the floor, and Weiss snatched it from the younger girl. "Give me that!" Weiss exclaimed as she grabbed the suitcase from Ruby. "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Weiss angrily informed Ruby, who let out a questioning _'uh'_. "What _are_ you, brain-dead?" She berated Ruby, who said nothing. Weiss pulled vial of Dust from the case. " _Dust_! Fire, Water, Lightning, _Energy_!" Weiss told Ruby crossly, Ruby nodded meekly.

"I... I know..." She spoke inaudibly, but Weiss ignored her.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss demanded, shaking the vial of Dust, releasing the Dust into the air. Ruby inhaled the volatile substance, slowly taking deep breaths, before explosively sneezing.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **2014**

 **Second Year**

"What're you doing?" Weiss sighed as she watched Ruby, who had Zwei balancing, by his nose, on her head whilst she stood on a chair, which was also balanced delicately on one of it's legs.

"I, Weiss, am performing the greatest stunt ever seen by Humans and Faunuses? Fauna? Fauni, or whatever the plural is." Ruby told her, only moving her mouth to keep her balance.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Weiss questioned, and Ruby gently shook her head, causing the chair to wobble.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh no! Stay..." Ruby commanded the chair, and it seemingly stopped wobbling. "Yeah! The great Ruby Rose is victo~rious!" Ruby shouted as the chair collapsed, sending her and Zwei tumbling over, on top of Weiss. Ruby slowly opened her eyes, and saw Weiss' sapphire orbs a few centimetres from her own. "Um... Sorry Weiss..." Ruby squeaked, and only got a strange look from her partner.

"I would just _love_ to live in your mind, just for ten minutes..." Weiss muttered, shaking her head slowly as she helped her leader up from the ground. "Are you OK?" She asked, and Ruby wrapped her in a tight, Yang-like hug.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Weiss! I-I-I really didn't mean _to_." Ruby sobbed into her partner's shoulder, who coughed, causing the girl to let her go. "Oh Oum, did I hurt you _more_? Oh man, I _suck_ at this leadership thing..." Ruby cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Weiss rolled her eyes at the younger girl's actions, and looked into her silver eyes.

"Ruby. I'm fine, but I'm honoured that you're so worried about me, thank you." Weiss told Ruby, who smiled sadly at the heiress.

"B-Bu-But I th-thought I hu-hurt you. A-And you were on the floor, and I- _I_ was on the floor..." Ruby spluttered, causing Weiss to giggle at Ruby. "It's not funny... I thought I really hurt you..." Ruby whispered, and Weiss looked at her.

"Ruby, look at me. I'm fine, you're fine, Zwei's fine, the only thing that was damaged was the chair. Oh, and by the way." Weiss started, and Ruby gazed at her. "You _will_ be replacing that chair." She ordered her leader, who saluted her jokingly, her cheeks still stained by tears.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ruby exclaimed, laughing lightly at herself.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **2015**

 **Third Year**

"What're you doing?" Weiss asked Ruby, who looked nervously over her shoulder, her silver eyes scanning the area rapidly.

"I, uh..." Ruby said fearfully, getting closer to Weiss. "Um... Uh... I..." Ruby stammered again, Weiss looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ruby, are you OK? Is there something wrong?" Weiss asked the younger girl, who looked down at her feet and the floor. "Ruby. You can tell me anything." Weiss said, comforting her leader by placing an arm over her shoulders. Ruby muttered something inaudible, and Weiss asked her something. "Could you speak up please, Ruby." Weiss said, and Ruby muttered if louder the second time.

"Yang _likes_ Blake..." The red-clad girl murmured, and Weiss looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Weiss questioned, and Ruby nodded slowly.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that..." Ruby whispered to Weiss. "Yang's gonna be really mad at me..." She muttered to her partner, who wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Don't worry, Ruby. Yang wouldn't hurt you, you're her sister." Weiss comforted Ruby, who nodded into Weiss' shoulder blade. "And if she does try to hurt you, she'll have to go through me first." Weiss told her, and Ruby smiled slightly at Weiss.

"Thank you..." Ruby thanked her, not letting go of Weiss.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **2016**

 **Final Year**

"What're you doing?" Weiss questioned Ruby, who was the only member of Team RWBY not wearing formal attire. "You're _supposed_ to be getting ready for graduation." Weiss told Ruby, who raced around the dorm room, leaving rose petals on the floor. "And stop doing that, I want this room to be clean and tidy." Weiss gestured to the dorm room, and Ruby stopped instantly, and looked over at Weiss. "Ruby?" Weiss said to the girl, who was stood still.

"I don't want it to end, Weiss." Ruby told her, her eyes watering. Weiss' eyes saddened, and she walked over to Ruby.

"Ruby. We'll still be a team, only we'll have more single-person jobs." Weiss suggested, and Ruby sighed.

"I know, but... We won't see each other often, I mean, you'll be taking missions _and_ maybe even the Schnee Dust Company... I'll just, go back to normal life, fighting monsters and stuff..." Ruby sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Ruby. You'll be a huntress, people will look up to you, just like you looked up to other huntresses. You'll be someone's idol, someone's hero." Weiss replied to her team leader, who looked at her softly.

"But I'll hardly see _you_ guys... I'll see Yang a bit because she's my sister, but even she'll go wherever Blake goes, and you'll be in Atlas again." Ruby said quietly, crossing her arms.

"Come on, get ready for Graduation, I'll meet you there." Weiss informed Ruby, opening the dorm room door. "And hurry up, the ceremony starts in half an hour." Weiss told her, and shut the door gently.

* * *

 **Unknown Jungle**

 **Outside Mistral**

 **2017**

 **1 Year Post-Graduation**

"What're you doing here, Ruby?" Weiss questioned the cloaked girl, who sliced off a Beowolf's head.

"Training, what're _you_ doing here?" Ruby retorted, sheathing Crescent Rose.

"I was sent here to clear the area of Grimm." Weiss informed her former leader stubbornly, her arms crossed.

"Well, you won't be having to do that. I've already done it!" Ruby answered smugly, grinning at Weiss, who huffed with annoyance.

"Ruby! This was my _job_." Weiss emphasized, and Ruby let out an small, soft _'oh'_. "Yes, _'oh'_ , now I'm not going to get paid, ugh..." Weiss told Ruby angrily, glaring at the red-clad huntress, who smiled back at her. Ruby's pocket began to ring and vibrate.

"Oh, uh... Hello? Yes, gimme a few minutes though, I've had a bit of... An encounter..." Ruby said as she answered her scroll placing it next to her ear. Weiss raised her eyebrow at the wording, but said nothing as Ruby placed her scroll away.

"What was that about? Why am _I_ an encounter?" Weiss questioned Ruby, who said nothing. "Ruby?" Weiss asked again, and Ruby sighed.

"Weiss, I've got to go." Ruby said, looking at the floor. The red-clad girl dashed away, leaving a small pile of rose petals on the forest floor.

"Wait! Ruby!" Weiss called out to her former partner, but the girl was already gone. "Ugh... That's _so_ like her..." Weiss muttered, and trudged off.

* * *

 **Downtown Vale**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **2018**

 **2 Years Post-Graduation**

"What're you doing, you dolt?" Weiss muttered as she watched the news on her scroll, which described an unnamed vigilante prowling the streets of Vale, who single-handedly took down several feared criminals and gang-members. She walked through the large, sliding door into a loud, smoke-filled dance club. She quickly headed over to a table, and took a seat. A waiter walked over, and spoke up.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked, both firmly and politely. Weiss smiled at the man before replying.

"Just a water, please." She informed him, and the man nodded, walking away from her. Weiss looked over her shoulder, and her the other two chairs move behind her. When she looked back, she saw Blake and Yang sitting in the other seats.

"Heya Weiss, what'd you call us here for?" Yang asked her, earning a sigh from Blake.

"Weiss, you said you were hunting someone, a Huntress, correct?" Blake questioned the heiress, who nodded. "So, who are you hunting, and why?" Blake said, and then Weiss sighed before pulling out her scroll.

"I _said_ I was hunting a Huntress. But I'm not, so much, hunting _a_ Huntress, as I'm hunting _our_ Huntress." Weiss said, showing the two of them an image of Ruby.

"Why are you hunting Ruby! Who wants her!" Yang demanded from the icy heiress, who took a deep breath.

"OK Yang, calm down. I'm hunting her in a metaphorical sense. And no one wants her other than myself. This isn't an official mission. In fact, _officially_ , I'm currently residing in one of my holiday homes in Mistral, but I'm here." Weiss told the two, and Yang's anger subsided. Blake lent forward, and looked at Weiss' scroll.

"So, if I may ask, why are you looking for her?" Blake said. Weiss started to speak, but was interrupted by the waiter returning with her drink.

"Thank you." Weiss spoke politely, and the waiter walked away from the three huntresses. "It's personal, Blake." Is all Weiss said, and Blake nodded, staying quiet.

"We can help you look, if you want?" Blake suggested, but Weiss shook her head.

"No, what ever comes next, I need to do it alone." Weiss answered, and she took a sip of her water.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **2019**

 **3 Years Post-Graduation**

"What're you doing? Where are you going? Where have you been?" Weiss muttered to herself. "Ruby... Ruby Rose... Ruby Rose... What is it with you?" Weiss said, and knocked on the headmaster's office door.

"Come in." Ozpin's voice sounded from the other side of the door. She pushed the door open. "Hello Weiss, how are you?" Ozpin greeted her, and she nodded at him, and took a seat.

"Hello Sir." She replied, and Ozpin sighed.

"There is no need for formalities, this isn't a business meeting." Ozpin told her, and she exhaled instantly.

"OK. I've got a few questions." Weiss told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Questions? I didn't realise this was an interview." He joked, and Weiss stared at him with annoyance. "OK Weiss, ask me your questions." He said, and Weiss started.

"When was the last time you saw Ruby Rose?" She asked, and then he hummed.

"You seem troubled Weiss." Ozpin replied, and Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Stop avoiding my question." Weiss said angrily, and Ozpin sighed.

"Weiss. The last time I saw Ruby was only a few months ago. She said she had a lot of things on her mind. But she did not mention any details." Ozpin told her, and Weiss noted it down on her scroll.

"Good. But, she hasn't been in Vale for over a month. Do you know where she went?" Weiss demanded from the headmaster, and he looked at her.

"No. Sadly, Ruby did not go into the specifics of her current predicament, she only stated that she wanted to face it alone." He informed the heiress, who nodded, and stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Professor Ozpin." Weiss politely told him, and left the room.

* * *

 **Snowy Forest**

 **Atlesian Outskirts**

 **2020**

 **4 Years Post-Graduation**

"What're you doing!" Weiss called out to Ruby, snow covering the ground during the blizzard. Ruby didn't reply, her cloak blowing in the wind behind her. "Ruby!" Weiss called again, but still received no reply. Weiss started to trudge through the deep snow, slowly walking to where Ruby was standing. Ruby continued to stand still, staring a small, gray rock in the stone. Weiss' eyes widened, and she brushed snow away from the rock. "Summer Ro-." Weiss stopped, and looked up at Ruby from her kneeling position. "Ruby? Is this-" Weiss began again, but Ruby cut her off with a whisper.

"Mummy…" Ruby spoke quietly, the blizzard calming down. Weiss stood up, taking a step back as Ruby knelt down in front of the gravestone, placing her hand on the front of it. "I miss you so much…" Ruby choked, tears forming in her eyes. "I… I really wish you could be here… To see me…" Ruby said sadly, and Weiss watched as Ruby cried above the grave.

"Ruby…" Weiss spoke to her, and Ruby turned to face her, her cheeks wet with tears and melted snow. The two of them locked eyes, and Ruby looked down at the floor. Weiss walked over to the younger woman. "Ruby… You have no idea how long I've been looking for you…" Weiss commented, and Ruby sniffled. "Three years. That's three years of searching for you, every day of those three years I looked for you." Weiss told her, and stood up from the ground. "Ruby, are coming?" She asked Ruby, who sniffed and nodded, following Weiss away from Summer's grave.

* * *

 **Weiss' Mansion**

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **2021**

 **5 Years Post-Graduation**

"What are you doing? That's _really_ expensive!" Weiss exclaimed as Ruby tiredly bumped into a vase, causing it to wobble. "Be. Careful." Weiss ordered Ruby with gritted teeth, who nodded slightly. Ruby waddled down the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she did so.

"Ugh… Weiss…" Ruby groaned, and Weiss headed quickly over to her. "I… I need coffee…" Ruby moaned again, and Weiss sighed, disappearing for a few seconds. The heiress reappeared almost instantaneously, handing Ruby a large mug full of coffee. "Tha… Thank you, Weissy…" Ruby mumbled as she walked into the spacious living room.

"You're welcome, Ruby." Weiss replied, walking Ruby over to a black leather armchair, and she sat the younger woman in it. "Ruby, stay there, I'll be back in a second." She informed Ruby, who nodded groggily before taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Mmm… Like liquid gold…" Ruby said blissfully, and took another mouthful of the substance. She sat in the armchair for a few minutes, slowly finding herself resting with her head on one of the arms, and her legs dangling of the other side.

"Ruby, I'm ba-." Weiss stopped midway through her sentence when she saw the energetic girl laying across the chair. "Why am I so surprised?" She questioned herself, and walked over to the other woman.

"M-Morning Weissy…" Ruby hiccuped slightly, and Weiss sighed at Ruby.

"Ruby, stop calling me that." Weiss ordered, and Ruby looked at her in confusion.

"Stop calling you what?" Ruby questioned the heiress, who sighed again.

"Stop calling me ' _Weissy'_ , we're not dating." Weiss answered coldly, crossing her arms. "And sit up, I don't want you spilling coffee on my chairs." She told Ruby, who slowly turned herself to be in a sitting position. Weiss sat down next to Ruby, but her scroll started to ring as she did so. She pulled the object from her pocket, and groaned. "Ugh… It's my _father_ , excuse me Ruby, I have to take this." Weiss told her professionally, and the heiress walked out of the room. Ruby waited there for several minutes, taking a few gulps of coffee, before she looked around the room.

"What's she doing?" Ruby muttered to herself, and she stood up from the chair, placing her coffee mug on the nearest table, and she headed out of the room. When she found Weiss, she saw the sapphire-eyed heiress curled up into a ball on her bed, sobbing into the bed covers. "Weiss?" Ruby asked softly, and walked over to the older huntress. "Weiss, what happened?" Ruby asked her again, and Weiss looked up at Ruby, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Winter…" Is all that Weiss said before she started weeping again, turning her face back into the bed covers.

"What? What about Winter?" Ruby said with confusion, but her voice still soft. "Weiss, what happened?" Ruby questioned her carefully, and Weiss threw arms around Ruby, digging her face into Ruby's shoulder.

"Winter's gone…" Weiss wept, and Ruby embraced the white-haired huntress. "Ruby…" Weiss moaned sadly, and Ruby nodded, hugging her gently. Ruby looked down at Weiss, pulling the heiress out of the embrace. They locked eyes, and Ruby smiled slightly, almost unnoticeably. Ruby leant down, not averting her eyes from Weiss', and placed a short kiss on the heiress' lips. Ruby's eyes widened at the realisation at what she had just done, and she looked away from Weiss. "Ruby..?" Weiss whispered, and Ruby looked back at her in fear.

"I can… I..." Ruby failed to start her sentence, and she dashed out of the room, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out to the huntress, and she flinched when she heard a door slam shut. "Ruby…" Weiss muttered sadly, and she laid back onto her bed. She laid there for a few minutes before sitting up again, and getting off of the bed. Weiss headed over to Ruby's bedroom, and found the door locked. "Ruby! Ruby, open the door!" Weiss called to her, but got no reply. "Ruby, please!" She shouted again, and the door unlocked. Weiss knocked on the door politely, and asked something. "Can I come in?" She said, and Ruby's voice came back quietly.

"Yes…" Ruby muttered, and Weiss pushed the door open.

"Ruby, can we talk abo-" Weiss began, but Ruby beginning to ramble cut her off.

"I'm really sorry Weiss. I-I took advantage of you and the situation to make _me_ happy, and I didn't comfort you, I just ran away instead, and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have run, I shouldn't have kissed you, I should have helped you. I should have done anything else other than what I did, so I'm really, _really_ sorry. I mean, you're probably still angry at me right now, because why wouldn't you b-" Ruby ranted, but was stopped by Weiss' lips being planted on her own.

"You have no idea... How long I've been waiting to do that." Weiss sighed happily, and Ruby looked at her with wide eyes once again, her mouth open in surprise.

"Weiss, I…" Ruby mustered before wrapping the heiress in Yang-Like bear hug, spinning around in a circle. The two didn't say anything, but they looked into each other's eyes, smiling from eye-to-eye at each other. "I… I don't know what to say… I thought… I thought you'd hate me…" Ruby whispered to her, and Weiss laughed at Ruby.

"You didn't give me any time to explain." Weiss replied, flicking Ruby's forehead, earning a small ' _ow'_ from the younger woman. "Come on, it's still early, let's go out somewhere." Weiss told, and Ruby looked at her with confusion.

"Where?" Is all that Ruby said, and Weiss looked over her shoulder at Ruby.

"Oh, I don't know." Weiss replied smugly, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Mansion**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **2022**

 **6 Years Post-Graduation**

"Yang! Ruby! What do you think you're doing!" Weiss shouted at the two sisters, who were throwing pillows and cushions each other. Weiss ducked, and a small pillow whistled over her head. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing those!" Weiss exclaimed angrily, and she glared at Ruby.

"Sowwy Weissy…" Ruby pouted, and Weiss' face softened slightly. Yang threw a larger cushion at Ruby, which impacted her face and sent her flying over the back of the sofa.

"Oh! Oh, sorry Rubes!" Yang called out to her sister between bursts of laughter, and Ruby climbed back over.

"Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby called back, then falling of the front of the sofa. Weiss sighed, and she heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Good morning, Blake." Weiss greeted without turning, and Blake stepped into her field of vision. "They didn't wake you up, did they?" Weiss asked, and Blake shook her head.

"No, I've been awake for almost four hours. However, I was reading a book of mine rather than staying down here alone for a couple of hours." Blake replied, and Weiss nodded slowly. "So, what's going on here?" The black-haired woman asked, and Weiss groaned.

"Ugh, they're throwing the cushions and pillows from the sofas and chairs at each other. And Ruby appears to have been hit a _little_ to hard." Weiss informed, shaking her head as she watched Ruby stumble around.

"It's strange to think we fell for such idiots, isn't it?" Blake said jokingly, and Weiss laughed.

"You'd think so, but _we_ fell for them. That means either they're _not_ idiots, or we _are_ idiots." Weiss replied, a smile on her face "And I like to think… I like to think that, when we're together, it doesn't matter who we are. The only thing that matters is that we're together, and that's the best thing I can ask for." Weiss said happily, and Blake smiled to.

"I think..." Blake replied, and grin on her face as Yang headed over to Ruby to help her from the floor. "I think that's a good idea." Blake said, and walked over to the two sisters.

"Mo~orning Bla~ake…" Ruby said dizzily, and Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang.

"It wasn't me!" Yang exclaimed, and Blake giggled. "Oh right! Morning Blakey!" Yang said, wrapping her in soft hug. "D'you sleep well?" Yang asked quietly, and Blake nodded. "Good. Now Ru- Wait! Ruby, where'd you go?" Yang said, and she looked down to see Ruby laying on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?" Yang asked her sister, kneeling down to help sister up.

"I'm dizzy…" Ruby said childishly, leaning onto Yang. Yang looked down at Ruby, and over at Weiss.

"Weiss. Help. Get your girlfriend off of me." Yang called to Weiss, who shook her head.

"She's your sister." Weiss replied, and Yang groaned with disappointment.

"You _suck_." Yang said, which caused Weiss to chuckle at her, and walk over to the other three. "So, we got anything to do today?" Yang asked, looked over at Weiss.

"We've not got any missions for a few weeks, but we could go out." Weiss suggested, and Ruby leant onto her. "Ruby, stand up." Weiss told Ruby, who then instantly stood up straight. Yang laughed at her sister, who shook her head vigorously, and glared at Yang. "Come on, let's go out. The park maybe?" Weiss said, and Blake nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go and get changed, you too Yang." Blake commanded, and grabbed Yang's collar, dragging her upstairs.

"Come on Ruby, we should go and get dressed too. I want to be out before ten o'clock." Weiss told Ruby, who saluted her and dashed away. Weiss sighed happily, and followed the other three members of her former team up the stairs.

* * *

 **Hi, I hope you enjoyed this short story. This was my first story to have confirmed romantic relationships, so it may be a bit off. Anyway, remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


End file.
